the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Quick family
Quick is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Castle Cary, Somerset, England. Members of this family are typically half-blood or pure-blood and sorted into Slytherin, although some members have been sorted into Hufflepuff, too. Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Ansel Quick, who attended from 1971 to 1978. History Early history The lineage of the name Quick began with the Anglo-Saxon tribes in Britain. It is a result of when they lived in the county of Devon where they worked as dairy farmers. The surname was both local and occupational, since it described where the original bearers lived and what work they did. The surname was originally derived from the Old English word cwic. '' Occupational names that were derived from the common trades of the medieval era transcended European cultural and linguistic boundaries. In this case the surname Quick was originally derived from the principal object associated with the activity of the original bearer; dairy farming. These types of occupational surnames are called ''metonymic surnames. The surname Quick was first found in Devon where this name occurred amongst the burgesses and churchwardens of Tiverton. The name was also frequented in Cornwall where the name was derived from the Cornish word guîk, meaning a village. The Hundredorum Rolls of 1273 had only one listing and was with a very early spelling: Robert Quic in Cambridgeshire. The Close Rolls listed William Quykkc, 14 Henry VI and John Quicke, Close Rolls, 3 Edward IV. For these two latter entries, the reader should note that early rolls used the date of the king's reign as in 14 Henry VI, which meant during the 14th year of King Henry VI's reign. Recent history An individual who belonged to this family, Hermanus Quick, began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1942, and graduated in 1949. He married a woman named Agnes Fiddler in 1957, and the two lived in Castle Cary, Somerset, England. They had a son named Ansel Quick, who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1971, the same year as the Marauders and Severus Snape. Quick tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team in 1975 during his fourth year of school, and played Chaser alongside Lucinda Talkalot and Dunstan Sangster. Known Members * Hermanus Quick '(17 August, 1931 - 9 June, 1979) - He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1942 to 1949. He married Agnes Fiddler in 1957, and the two had a son together, Ansel. * '''Agnes Quick '(née '''Fiddler) (10 October, 1931 - 18 January, 1984) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1943 to 1950. She married Hermanus Quick in 1957, and the two had a son together, Ansel. * 'Ansel Quick '(born 14 September, 1959) - He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978. He played Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Etymology The surname Quick is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and has a number of possible interpretations. The first of these is from the Old English pre 7th Century word cwic, Middle English quik, meaning "alive, lively," given originally as a nickname to an agile or lively person. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Somerset Category:Families of the West Country Category:Quick family